Terang
by ambudaff
Summary: Harry merasa ia harusnya kenal orang itu, tetapi kenapa sulit sekali mengingatnya? Bahkan Hermione, Ron, dan Ginny juga tak mengenalnya


Hati-hati Harry menekan tonjolan serupa tombol itu. Gerak mengayun dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa serentak berhenti. Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Perlahan ia maju, pasti tujuannya. Shrieking Shack.

Di sana ada jenazah seseorang yang sudah ia salah pahami. Yang tadi malam tergesa-gesa mereka—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—tinggalkan. Sekarang akan ia bawa kembali ke Hogwarts. Akan disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat. Agar semua orang tahu, seperti apa jasa-jasanya—yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Harry menghela napas. Dan terus maju. Shrieking Shack menunggu tepat di depan, jenazah itu menunggu tepat di depan—

Harry benar-benar lupa bernapas kini.

Jenazah Snape tak ada di sana.

**TERANG**

_Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, dan Ginny Weasley, adalah milik __**JK Rowling**_

_Linimasa beberapa tahun sesudah Perang Besar_

_Friendship, rate K+_

-o0o-

Harry merasakan desir yang berbeda tiap kali ia memacu kendaraannya di Manchester Highway ini. Tentu saja ia tak berani terlalu ngebut di jalanan Muggle, 30 mil perjam di perkotaan, dan 70 mil perjam di luar kota aturannya, tetapi perbedaan antara 30 menuju 70 itu cukup untuknya merasakan bagai naik sapu terbang. Sapu terbang dengan kecepatan sedang tentu saja.

Sejak Perang Besar tahun 1998—setelah Harry menyelesaikan sekolahnya dan mengikuti test masuk Auror yang susahnya bagai mengerami telur naga lalu menjalani pendidikan Auror yang keras bagai fosil naga—memang kejahatan besar menurun drastis. Yang banyak terjadi hanyalah kejahatan-kejahatan kecil seperti pencopetan, penipuan skala kecil-kecilan, dan sebagainya. Nyaris tak ada kejahatan besar yang membutuhkan penyerangan sepasukan Auror berkeahlian tinggi.

Harry terkadang rindu pada pertandingan-pertandingan Quidditch-nya, dan sering dilampiaskan dengan bermain untuk tim amatir kapan saja ia sempat. Tetapi karirnya sebagai Auror tetap harus didahulukan.

Perombakan pada struktur dan kebijakan-kebijakan Kementrian membuat perubahan pada sudut pandang pada mereka yang non-penyihir. Muggle. Pandangan diharapkan positif, walau kerahasiaan tetap diutamakan.

Pelan-pelan kerjasama dengan Muggle pun dirancang. Akan memudahkan dalam berbagai segi kehidupan, baik penyihir maupun non-penyihir. Pengawalan Kepala Negara negara sahabat yang datang berkunjung, misalnya, dilaksanakan secara berkesinambungan antara Auror, Unspeakable, Scotland Yard, dan SIS (MI6).

Entah bagaimana, Harry kemudian ditunjuk untuk mengepalai Departemen Kerjasama Muggle. Mungkin karena pengalamannya hidup bersama Muggle beberapa tahun yang lalu? Entah.

Yang jelas, sekarang Harry sering bolak-balik dari Kantor Auror ke Scotland Yard, Kantor Unspeakable (pssst!) ke kantor MI6, dan seterusnya. Tentu saja ia masih dibatasi oleh Undang-Undang Kerahasiaan Penyihir, jadi ia tak bisa muncul begitu saja di markas Scotland Yard dengan _Apparate_. Harus dengan cara Muggle.

Maka Harry membeli sebuah SUV, Ford Maverick, dan belajar mengemudi. Berkendara di kota-kota di Inggris—juga Skotlandia—mungkin biasa-biasa saja, tetapi kalau dia harus berkendara antar-kota, yang berarti menggunakan _highway_, nah—

—itu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Nggak terlalu mirip seperti sapu terbang sih, tetapi lumayanlah. Maksimal 70 mil perjam juga cukup. Walau kadang kalau terburu-buru dan tidak terlihat ada polisi lalu lintas—plus sedikit keberuntungan—kadang dia suka mengemudi di atas batas kecepatan—

Hari ini dia harus ada di Manchester pukul sepuluh. Dari London dia sudah berangkat pagi, dan seharusnya sekarang ia sudah masuk kota Manchester. Tapi dia sekarang bahkan masih ada di _highway_ Manchester Raya.

Tak bisa berjalan cepat. Bahkan sepertinya antrian kendaraan di depannya, harus berhenti.

Harry menurunkan kecepatan, kemudian malah harus berhenti juga.

Ada apa?

Dinyalakannya radio mobil, dicarinya saluran berita yang biasanya mengudarakan kabar-kabar lalulintas.

Ada kecelakaan.

Kedengarannya sih parah, dan baru saja terjadi, itulah makanya antrian kendaraan panjang. Belum ada yang mengatur, rupanya.

Baru saja ia berpikir demikian, terdengar suara sirine dari belakang dan dari jalur seberang juga. Sirine polisi dan ambulance, plus kemudian menyusul pemadam kebakaran.

Sebuah truk kontainer diduga remnya blong, dan dalam usahanya untuk berhenti, menabrak sebuah sedan, menurut berita radio.

Harry menghela napas. Tentu dia akan terlambat mengikuti pertemuan. Apa boleh buat. Kalau TKP sulit dibereskan, dia bisa tertahan di situ sejam atau lebih.

Ia celingukan. Biasanya di sisi jalan ada telepon umum pada mil tertentu, kadang juga pom bensin plus minimarket.

Tak begitu terlihat. Harry memicingkan mata, dan sepertinya ada bangunan seperti itu beberapa puluh meter di depan.

Oke, biarkan mobil-mobil ini maju dahulu.

Para petugas bekerja dengan cepat ternyata. Paramedis menemukan korban dan memasukkannya pada ambulans. Polisi terutama petugas forensik mendata lokasi kecelakaan. Polisi lalu lintas mengatur agar lalulintas tetap bisa berjalan. Untung tidak terjadi ledakan bahkan kebakaran, bisa menghambat lalulintas lebih lama lagi.

Jadi, jalur yang dilalui Harry kini tidak bisa dilalui seperti biasa, empat jalur. Sekarang terpaksa hanya satu jalur, perlahan-lahan karena melalui sisi TKP.

Harry mengarahkan SUV-nya pada jalur yang ditunjuk petugas _highway_. Petugas _highway_ jelas terlihat karena seragamnya berbeda dengan seragam polisi. Tugasnya macam-macam sih, utamanya menjaga agar _highway_ tetap bisa dilalui secara nyaman. Dari mulai menyisir agar tidak ada benda yang menghalangi lalulintas—kecelakaan ini contoh besarnya—mengawasi pernak-pernik _highway_ seperti marka jalan, rambu jalan, lampu-lampu—

Iseng, Harry mengamati mereka, sambil menjalankan mobil pelan-pelan mengikuti arus. Rata-rata mereka masih muda, tegap-tegap tak kalah dari polisi. Ada juga yang wanita, tapi tetap saja tegap, tak ada yang gendut. Sepertinya sigap dalam melaksanakan tugas.

Dan mereka tidak hanya terdiri dari satu ras. Ada yang berkulit hitam, terus rupanya ada juga dari keturunan India. Ada yang berambut keriting kribo, dan ada yang berambut hitam lurus membingkai—

—Harry menahan napas.

Sepertinya ia kenal petugas itu. Sepertinya ia ingat wajah itu.

Rambutnya. Matanya. Hidungnya yang bengkok—

Siapa ya?

Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat, tetapi barisan kendaraannya sudah mencapai akhir dari wilayah kecelakaan, dan ia sudah bisa memacu kembali kendarannya—asal tidak melewati 70 mil perjam—dan tentu saja ia tak bisa terus menerus berjalan pelan-pelan di _highway_ seperti ini—

-o0o-

Kadang ia berkendara tidak sendirian. Rekan-rekannya dari dunia sihir suka ia ajak juga melihat dunia 'luar'. Terutama Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny. Kadang, kalau ada waktunya, Arthur juga suka ia ajak, tetapi kesibukan Kementrian membuatnya tak bisa sering-sering melampiaskan keinginannya untuk 'melihat dunia lain'.

Kali ini yang ia ajak Ron. Ada dua tiket pertandingan Westham United dari Dean Thomas—sekarang ia sudah menjadi pemain sepakbola Muggle profesional—melawan Manchester City.

"Datang ya!" sahut Dean antusias, "kali ini aku mulai ditunjuk untuk _starter_. Mulai main dari peluit pertama dibunyikan, bukan hanya sekedar cadangan—"

"Tentu," sahut Harry yang mulai mengerti tata cara permainan Muggle yang satu ini, "—aku tak akan melewatkan saat kau mengalahkan Manchester United—"

Dean tertawa. "Kali ini yang kami lawan Manchester City. Bukan Manchester United. Walau merupakan mimpi setiap tim untuk mengalahkan MU, sih—"

"Oh, beda ya?" Harry menggaruk kepala tak gatal.

Dean nyengir.

"Terus terang, aku tak mengerti permainannya," sahut Ron asal-asalan, "duapuluh dua orang pemain berebut hanya satu bola? Tak ada Snitch-nya?"

Dean nyengir lebih lebar lagi, dan berlalu sambil menyebarkan aura semangat pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya.

Jadilah hari ini Ron ikut Harry menaiki Maverick-nya ke Manchester.

Pertandingan berakhir seri, dan selama pertandingan, Harry yang tidak begitu mengerti peraturan sepakbola, sibuk menerangkan aturannya pada Ron yang lebih tidak mengerti lagi.

Mereka sempat menyelinap ke kamar ganti untuk bertemu dengan Dean, dan memberi selamat padanya. Agak susah juga, karena fans baik Westham United maupun Mancesther City menyerbu terus di mana-mana.

"Kembali ke London?" tanya Harry. Hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Oke. Aku tak bisa terlalu malam, besok ada tugas pagi—"

Ford Maverick itu meninggalkan stadion perlahan, mengikuti arus keluar para penonton yang lain. Mulai agak cepat saat mereka sudah memasuki _highway_.

Tetapi Harry menghentikan Maverick-nya di sebuah pom bensin di sebelah kantor petugas _highway_ kecil—yang sekaligus juga ada minimarket dan kafe kecil-kecilan. Mengisi bensin, ke kamar kecil, dan mengajak Ron untuk makan burger.

"Oke!" sahut Ron nyengir, dengan perut yang berbunyi.

Mereka memesan burger dan soda, dan duduk menghabiskannya.

Tak seperti biasanya, Harry tak bisa diam. Terus menerus celingukan, seperti sedang mencari-cari. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Sedang mencari siapa?" Ron heran.

"Tidak. Cuma iseng saja—" sahut Harry, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada burger di tangannya, sekejap. Karena kemudian ia mulai menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi.

"Siapa sih? Cewek ya?" goda Ron. "Jangan khawatir, pasti nanti akan aku bilang pada Ginny—"

Harry nyengir. "Bukaaaaaan! Bukan cewek!"

"Lha, terus siapa?"

Harry memandang beberapa petugas _highway_ yang baru keluar dari kantor, sepertinya baru selesai shift, dan diganti oleh beberapa petugas _highway_ yang lain.

"Yang itu—" Harry menunjuk agak tak jelas, "—yang sedang menuju ke sini—"

Meja Harry dan Ron memang berada di dekat kumpulan mobil-mobil parkir, termasuk juga mobil pick-up Manchester Public's Work. Sepertinya digunakan untuk pemeliharaan lampu-lampu _highway_, karena di bak belakangnya ada tangga lipat yang menyatu dengan mobil—seperti tangga dalam mobil pemadam kebakaran dalam ukuran lebih kecil—dan entah tetek-bengek alat lain lagi untuk pemeliharaan.

"Aku melihatnya minggu kemarin, saat ada kecelakaan di sini—yang aku ceritakan itu. Dan aku merasa seperti mengenalnya. Mungkin kau bisa membantuku mengingatnya?"

Mata Harry tak lepas dari laki-laki itu. Rambutnya yang hitam membingkai, matanya hitam tajam, dan hidungnya yang bengkok—rasanya seperti ia kenal. Rasanya orang itu berasal dari masa lalunya. Rasanya seperti dahulu orang itu sehari-hari berada di dekatmu.

Entahlah.

Lelaki itu bersama seorang rekannya kemudian menaiki pick-up, dan keluar dari lokasi parkir. Dari pembicaraan keduanya yang tak begitu jelas didengar Harry, sepertinya mereka akan memperbaiki lampu di sektor tertentu.

Ron juga ternyata memandang orang itu, tak lepas-lepas. Sampai mobilnya mengecil di kejauhan. Tapi kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak kenal. Mungkin, kau kenal orang ini di Privet Drive? Berarti kau harus bertanya pada Dudley—"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Yah, sudahlah kalau memang begitu. Burgermu sudah habis?" Harry berdiri lalu berjalan menuju Maverick-nya.

Ron mengangguk, berdiri sambil menyedot sodanya sampai tandas, lalu menyusul Harry.

-o0o-

Secara tak sengaja, peristiwa itu diceritakan pada Hermione dan Ginny, saat mereka berempat sedang bersama.

"Kau yakin, sebenarnya kau kenal orang ini?" tanya Ginny sambil menyimpan baki berisi poci teh, cangkir-cangkir, gula, dan susu di meja di depan mereka berempat. Sudah ada piring-piring berisi _sandwich_ dan _scone_ di sana, plus beberapa botol _butterbeer_.

"Kalau melihat pandangan Harry pada orang itu, sepertinya Harry kenal benar, tapi ia melupakannya. Kurasa orang ini kenalannya di Privet Drive saat Harry masih kecil, tapi kemudian terlupakan begitu saja—" sahut Ron sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir-cangkir.

Hermione mengedarkan cangkir-cangkir hingga semua sudah menghadapi cangkir masing-masing, dan mulai menambahkan gula dan susu sesukanya. "Seperti apa sih orangnya? Mungkin saja kita pernah melihatnya sebenarnya—"

"Laki-laki sekitar 40-an, tinggi, rambut hitam gondrong, membingkai wajahnya. Hidungnya agak bengkok. Dan sepertinya—rambutnya berminyak, tak kenal shampoo—" sahut Ron, sambil memilih sandwich, langsung dimasukkan ke dalam mulut, tak berhenti dulu di piring seperti yang dilakukan para gadis.

"Aku jadi penasaran. Jadi ingin lihat, seperti apa dia—"

.

.

.

.

.

—sebenarnya Ginny hanya iseng mengatakannya, tetapi tahu-tahu mereka berempat sudah turun dari Maverick-nya Harry di lapangan parkir pom bensin itu. Sambil celingukan, Hermione menyarankan agar mereka memesan burger saja, supaya bisa leluasa duduk di meja-meja di situ.

Tentu saja yang memesan burger hanya Ron dan Harry, karena para gadis sudah merasa kenyang tadi makan sandwich, jadi hanya memesan salad. Ron memesan soda, sedang Harry dan para gadis memesan jus buah.

Mereka memperhatikan kendaraan yang parkir di situ, tetapi tidak menemukan pick-up Manchester Public's Work itu. Mungkin sedang berangkat menjalankan tugas di jalanan?

Pelan-pelan mereka menghabiskan makanan—sebetulnya para gadis yang makannya pelan, karena tadi kan mereka sudah minum teh bersama _sandwich_ dan _scone_, dan segala macamnya. Sedang Ron, yah, dia sih sepertinya bisa makan apa saja kapan saja—

—begitu suapan terakhir salad masuk mulut Herminone, pick up itu membelok ke lapangan parkir. Langsung parkir, pengemudi dan penumpangnya turun.

Pria berambut hitam itu, dan seorang pria lain. Seperti tergesa-gesa. Berjalan cepat menuju kantor, dan—

"Brian, ambil lampu-lampunya berikut trafo. Aku hubungi atasan—"

"OK, Severus!" dan mereka berpisah arah. Pria yang dipanggil Brian itu menuju kantor dari pintu sisi, mungkin bermaksud ke gudang peralatan; sedang pria yang dipanggil Severus tadi langsung masuk dari pintu depan.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny berpandang-pandangan.

"Severus, dan Brian?" Ron bertanya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Rasanya aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. Severus—Severus—belum pernah dengar—"

Mata Harry terus tertuju ke arah kantor. Sepertinya ia menunggu detik demi detik orang yang bernama Severus itu keluar lagi.

Benar saja, tak lama kedua orang itu keluar dari pintu masing-masing. Pria yang bernama Brian itu membawa setumpukan kardus, sepertinya dus lampu, sementara pria yang dipanggil Severus itu keluar membawa segulungan kabel, sambil menyahut pada rekannya Brian, "Bagian Listrik sudah kuberitahu. Hari sudah menjelang malam, lampu harus segera bisa digunakan—"

Keduanya berjalan cepat menuju ke mobil pick-up. Ketika melalui meja tempat Harry dan kawan-kawan duduk, pria yang dipanggil Severus itu menoleh.

Dan menatap sejenak mata Harry dengan pandangan yang aneh.

Hanya beberapa detik, dan ia membuang pandangannya. Karena kedua pria itu berjalan dengan bergegas, sebentar juga sudah sampai di pick-up. Menyimpan barang-barang yang diambil tadi di bak belakang, masuk mobil, dengan pria yang dipanggil Severus tadi sebagai pengemudi, dan pergi.

Harry masih terpaku beberapa detik di tempat.

-o0o-

"Sudah kubilang, mungkin kau mengenalnya saat masih di Privet Drive. Jadi, cara satu-satunya, mungkin tanya Dudley—" Ron bersikeras

"Aku bahkan tak tahu di mana Dudley berada sekarang," Harry masih memain-mainkan kunci mobil di tangannya. "Masih mengirim kartu natal, masih sesekali menelepon, tapi selebihnya aku bahkan tak tahu dia berada di belahan bumi yang mana—"

Hermione muncul dari ruang tengah, "Makan malam sudah siap, meski aku tak tahu apa masih ada yang mau makan setelah semua makanan yang tadi—"

Ron berdiri, "Aku masih mau makan! Apalagi kalau kau yang masak—"

"Gombal," sahut Hermione, tapi pipinya memerah.

Harry mengikuti Ron dan Hermione ke meja makan. Ginny baru saja menyimpan celemeknya, dan ikut duduk bersama.

Benar saja, cuma Ron yang mengambil makanan. Kedua gadis dan Harry hanya mengambil potongan semangka. Apalagi Harry, setelah potongan semangka itu tiba di piringnya, justru hanya dimain-mainkan saja.

"Sebetulnya," sahut Hermione, "ada cara lain untuk menemukan dia itu siapa. Kalau dalam dunia sihir lho!"

Harry berhenti memainkan garpu semangkanya, dan menatap Hermione. "Bagaimana?"

"Seandainya—ini seandainya lho! Seandainya orang yang bernama Severus itu adalah seorang penyihir, dan kau mengenalnya, dan dia mengenalmu, ada kemungkinan dia sedang menggunakan mantra—semacam Fidelius. Tapi ini versi yang lain, yang dirapalkan sendiri untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Selama si orang yang merapalkan mantra itu tak mau diketahui, selama itu tak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menebak dia itu siapa—"

Harry berhenti menatap Hermione, dan menunduk. "—dan sepertinya, kalau memang dia penyihir, akan sulit menembus Fideliusnya ya?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Jangankan untuk menembusnya, kalau ia bisa merapalkannya dengan benar, berarti dia sangat piawai dalam sihir. Berarti ilmu kita harus setingkat lebih darinya—"

Harry mengeluh.

"Kau—kira-kira apa kau bisa?"

Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak tahu. Aku tak berani menganggap diriku yang paling piawai—"

"Tapi kau lebih bisa dari kami—" sergah Ron.

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Kalau dari kalian, aku berani mengaku lebih piawai," sahutnya terkekeh.

-o0o-

Lagi-lagi Harry dan kawanannya mengunjungi pom bensin serba ada itu. Kali ini, mereka memilih meja dengan sisi yang paling dekat dengan lokasi kantor Public's Works itu.

Seperti kemarin, pick-up itu tak ada. Sudah beberapa lama, barulah terlihat pick-up itu berbelok dari jalan dan menempati tempat parkirnya yang biasa.

Tapi pengemudi dan penumpangnya bukan pria yang dicari-cari Harry. Bahkan rekannya yang kemarin juga bukan.

Ron memandang Hermione. Hermione memandang Harry, yang sedang dipandang Ginny juga.

"Mungkin—bukan gilirannya bekerja?" Harry mengira-ngira.

Hermione mengiyakan. Kemudian, "Kita pulang saja?"

Lemah Harry mengangguk.

-o0o-

Agak lama setelah itu Harry tak berkesempatan untuk ke Manchester. Kesibukannya memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal di London. Sekali waktu malahan ia harus menyeberang ke benua Eropa, ke Jerman, untuk suatu konperensi penyihir, mengenai berhubungan dengan Muggle.

Pulang dari Jerman, tak sempat beristirahat, ia harus menangani kerusuhan di beberapa kota, sporadis seluruh Inggris. Awalnya polisi dan anggota gang terlibat tembak menembak di Tottenham, dan seorang yang tak terlibat tewas tertembak. Warga marah, unjuk rasa, tetapi meningkat menjadi kerusuhan tak terkendali. Bahkan kemudian menyebar menjadi aksi kerusuhan dan penjarahan di seluruh Inggris.

Seperti biasa, penyihir diminta bantuan untuk menangani masalah ini. Harry sebagai Kepala Departemen Kerjasama Muggle tentu saja harus turun langsung. Berhari-hari ia tak ada di rumah, terus berpindah-pindah kota menanganinya. Untuk efisiensi, terpaksa ia banyak menggunakan _Apparate_ dan _Obliviate_. Terpaksa. Darurat.

Segala hal pasti ada akhirnya. Ketika keadaan sudah diumumkan terkendali, barulah Harry bisa menarik napas lega. Duduk dengan tenang. Bersandar dengan rileks.

Tetiba saja ia terpikir untuk makan burger di pom bensin di luar Manchester itu—

Hari sudah larut. Keadaan sudah sepi. Selain sepi karena malam, juga sepi karena baru saja usai kerusuhan.

Pom bensin itu juga sepi.

Sekali lihat Harry bisa tahu kalau baik pom bensin, kafe, minimarket, maupun kantor Public's Work kemungkinan ada penghuninya, tetapi kebanyakan masih tak berani keluar.

Harry menuju kafe, dan memesan burger seperti biasa. Karena _patty_-nya belum siap digoreng, ia membayar, lalu menunggu di meja terdekat. Karena sudah malam, ia tak memesan soda untuk menemani burgernya, melainkan teh.

Membawa cangkir tehnya ke meja, menunggu burgernya siap, ia melihat sekeliling.

Kantor Public's Work seperti biasa terbuka untuk umum.

Entah ada apa yang mendorong, ia bangkit, dan menuju ke sana. Masuk. Dan melihat-lihat.

Hanya ada seorang karyawati di meja piket, sedang mengerjakan entah apa, sedang menulis-nulis dengan kacamatanya yang tebal.

Merasa lebih berani, Harry melihat-lihat ke sekeliling.

Di sebuah pojok, ada sekumpulan foto digantung di dinding.

Harry mendekat.

Ternyata semacam 'Pekerja Bulan Ini'. Pigura foto dengan nama dan tugas yang disandangnya, plus bulan dan tahun ia terpilih menjadi 'Pekerja Bulan Ini'. Harry melihat lebih dekat lagi. Ada yang beberapa kali terpilih, ada yang hanya sekali.

Dan ada pigura dengan foto orang yang selama beberapa minggu ini membayangi hidupnya. Severus S. Prince. Dan tugasnya ternyata 'Street Light'. Penerangan jalan. Beberapa bulan ia menempati posisi 'Pekerja Bulan Ini', ada yang beberapa bulan berturut-turut, ada yang sebulan saja, dan diganti orang lain.

Menuruti rasa penasarannya, didekatinya karyawati yang masih bekerja tadi.

"Ma'am, bolehkah saya bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah—mungkinkah saya bisa memperoleh alamatnya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pigura Severus.

Karyawati itu tak banyak cakap, dikeluarkannya sebuah buku besar, dan diserahkan pada Harry. "Cari di situ, catat, dan kembalikan—"

"Terima kasih, Ma'am!" sahut Harry, terburu-buru mengeluarkan pulpen dan entah kertas apa yang ada dalam sakunya.

'_Spinner's End_', bacanya dalam hati.

Ditulisnya dengan cepat, lalu dikembalikan pada sang karyawati, sambil menggumam terima kasih tak jelas, ia bergegas keluar.

Nyaris burgernya ditinggalkan kalau saja si penjual tidak memanggilnya. Diambilnya cepat, sebelum menaiki Maverick-nya, menuju Spinner's End.

-o0o-

Harry turun dari mobil. Hanya sejauh ini bisa ditempuh dengan mobil, sisanya harus berjalan kaki.

Ditelusurinya jalan setapak dari beton itu, berada di tepi sungai kecil—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut selokan?

Dilihatnya catatan alamat di tangannya sekali lagi. Dipandanginya rumah di hadapannya.

Jadi, inilah dia. Tinggal di tempat sekumuh ini?

Bagaimanapun, akan kita ketahui siapa dia.

Maju lagi selangkah, Harry ragu.

Apakah ini penting? Apakah ia tidak mengganggu kehidupan pribadi orang lain?

Tapi sudah kepalang basah.

Tapi ia masih bisa berbalik lagi dan pulang.

Tapi—

"Potter, hm?" tepukan bahu dari belakang.

Terkaget Harry melonjak selangkah.

Orang itu.

Dan, bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui namaku, Harry tak habis pikir.

Sepertinya dia habis berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, melihat kantong kertas yang dipeluknya. Ia mendekati pintu. Alih-alih mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka, ia malah mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, mengetuk kunci pintu dan berbisik, "_Alohomora_!"

Jadi, ia juga penyihir?

Segala hal berkecamuk di benak Harry.

Orang itu membuka pintu dan masuk. Dengan gerakan kepalanya, ia menyuruh Harry untuk masuk juga.

Menyalakan lampu dengan jentikan tongkat juga, sehingga keadaan tidak begitu gelap, hanya remang-remang.

Melewati kursi-kursi tamu yang sudah lusuh, orang itu malah menyuruh Harry untuk terus masuk ke ruang tengah, sepertinya ruang makan.

Yang membuat Harry terperangah adalah banyaknya buku di rumah ini! Ruangannya kecil dan bertambah sesak dengan susunan buku di tiap dindingnya.

"Duduk," sahutnya memberi isyarat pada kursi makan, sambil terus berjalan ke dapur, menyimpan belanjaannya. Mengambil dua buah mug dari rak piring di sisi wastafel, mengambil sebuah kotak dan meraih dua buah teh celup. Disimpannya masing-masing sebuah di tiap mug. Diraihnya termos di sudut, dibukanya, dituangkan airnya pada masing-masing mug.

Dibawanya ke ruang tengah tempat Harry duduk.

Diserahkan satu pada Harry.

"_Thanks_," ujar Harry pelan.

Diletakkannya di meja, mug untuknya, lalu ia kembali ke dapur. Diambilnya wadah gula batu, dan diletakkannya di meja juga. Diambilnya sebutir gula, dan dicemplungkannya di mug-nya sendiri.

Ini mendorong Harry untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Walau ia masih bingung atas semua yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Orang itu meniup-niup mugnya, dan saat dirasanya sudah tidak terlalu panas, dihirupnya sedikit demi sedikit tehnya.

Baru ia berbicara.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang semua ini, kan?"

Harry mengangguk. Disimpannya mugnya di meja, hati-hati.

Orang itu juga menyimpan mugnya.

Lalu menjentikkan jari-jari tangan kanannya—

.

.

.

.

.

—dan semua jelas untuk Harry kini.

Memang Fidelius. Dengan modifikasi tertentu.

"Pro-Profesor Snape?"

"Aku sudah bukan Profesor-mu lagi, Potter!"

"Saya masih menganggap Anda Profesor—"

"Setelah sekian lama kau tak pernah menganggapku gurumu, sekarang—"

Harry menelan ludah. Menunduk. "Maafkan saya," sahutnya. Lirih. Nyaris tak terdengar.

Hening.

Tapi ada banyak hal yang ingin Harry tanyakan berkecamuk di dada, satu yang paling mendesak, sehingga Harry mengangkat wajahnya, "—mengapa, Profesor? Mengapa harus menjadi pekerja lampu jalanan?

Snape mencondongkan badannya, mendekati lampu yang tersimpan manis di sudut meja. Menarik talinya untuk menyalakannya.

"Setelah sekian lama aku terus berada di bawah Pangeran Kegelapan, tak salah bukan, jika aku ingin menerangi sekitarku—"

Harry terperangah.

Dunianya memang sudah bukan dunia kegelapan lagi.

Dunianya terang kini.

**FIN**


End file.
